The invention is generally concerned with securing service lines, for example tubular conduits, Romex cable and the like, to unfinished wall surfaces, principally block walls. The general environment of the invention is similar to that of applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 077,457, filed July 24, 1987, for "Wire Holding Nail Plate".
In running service lines, normally electric cabling or wiring, along block walls, a variety of means have been used to secure the lines. One example of such means is discussed in the above application and comprises the use of staples engaged over a service line received along a support ledge of a furring strip and driven into the furring strip. The use of such staples is less than desirable both because of the difficulties in driving the staples into the narrow upper edge of a furring strip, and the greater problem of the tendency of the furring strips to loosen when subjected to the driving force on the staples perpendicularly to the nails which mount the furring strips.
It has also been proposed to mount the wiring or the like directly to the wall surface utilizing a strap which includes a planar panel fastened directly to the wall surface and an outwardly projected integral loop at one end thereof which encircles the cable and engages the cable against the wall surface. Such straps are normally mounted utilizing a driven anchor or shot-pin, both procedures of which are costly in materials and labor. Examples of these straps will be noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,365,629, issued Jan. 11, 1921, and 3,430,905, issued Mar. 4, 1969.